Just Slow Down
by Virus007
Summary: "It was an accident! I did mean to hurt anyon-Oh, oh god..." Is getting to your destination really worth a life?


A/N: I'm sorry if everything seems fast paced. This is based off a commercial for safe driving. I'm not entirely proud of this. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Virus007 does not own Hetalia, This should be known~.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I use to run to try and find some place inside me.<strong>_

"I can't believe I got another one of these. I'm such an idiot." Arthur growled, crumpling the speeding ticket notice in his hands.

Francis chuckled, leaning against the window. "I agree, mon lapin. The trick is to remember where the cameras are, I never get one of these things."

"Shut it, frog!" The brit snarled, throwing the letter into the garbage bin. Wiping his face, he sighed, "I got to go pick up Alfred and Matthew now."

Saying their insults and goodbyes, Arthur picked up his jacket and ran out the door. He jogged down the steps of the office building and went to his black audi, checking his watch to make sure he'd be there on time. Remembering to buckle up before driving off, paying attention to the speeding signs on his way to the school where Alfred and Matthew were just getting out of class. The nine year old ran to his locker, throwing his homework in his bag and going to his little brother's locker.

"Hurry up, Mattie. Dad's going to be ready way!"

"I am hurrying..." The seven year old, Matthew whispered quietly.

"Well hurry faster!" Alfred laughed, passing the younger his sweater and walking to the doors.

Matthew threw his bag over his shoulder, moving quickly to catch up to the older. Clutching a test in his hand, a perfect "100%" written neatly in the corner of the page.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything I wanted, right there beside me...<strong>_

Gilbert sat with his friends a few blocks over in the high school, laughing when his best friend Antonio told a joke. After a couple of minutes he glanced at his cell phone on the table and shot up.

"Oh! I gotta go!" He yelled, shoving things into his bag while digging out his keys.

"See ya later, amigo!" Antonio chuckled, watching his friend go.

The albino nodded and jogged out the door, throwing a wave at a glaring Italian on his way out. Making his way over to the parking lot, he jumped into his blue car and sped off. Getting to work was his top goal, barely noticing the sign to tell him to slow down, that the elementary school was up a head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world is spiraling around, faster and faster.<strong>_

Matthew and Alfred wander out of the school together, taking notice of the black audi pulling up.

"Hey, there's dad." Alfred grinned, waving his hand.

"Daddy!" Matthew laughed, breaking into a run towards the car.

Arthur let a fond smile cross his face, window rolled down as he gave a small wave to the two. Just then a blue car came speeding, hitting Matthew and knocking him into the air.

"NO!" Arthur screamed with the screeching tires that came next.

Afred's face paled at he took a few steps back, grin long gone from his face being replaced with a look of shock. Gilbert on the other hand, sat frozen in his car, clutching his steering wheel tightly.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed and threw a hand over his mouth, tears quickly gathering into his eyes.

A parent pulled out their cell and begun dialing for an ambulance, holding their child close, trying to console their frantic yelling. Meanwhile Matthew laid in the middle of the street, wide eyes staring up at the sky. A large gash on the side of his head, bleeding heavily. Arthur made his was slowly to the boy's side, whispering his name and choking on a sob. A few minutes later a ambulance pulled up on site, paramedics rushing to aid the broken boy. They pulled Arthur off to the side where Alfred had stumbled over, shock still written on his face. The father threw his arms around the him, hugging him closely while watching the paramedics.

"Everything stable?"

"Bring the stretcher."

"Ready? Up."

"Careful."

Matthew was gently picked up, being put into the ambulance after proper procedures. His violet-blue eyes slowly begun closing as they shut the doors. Outside a paramedic briefly gave Arthur an explanation of which hospital they were heading too, offering the man a sad smile. Two police officers were getting Gilbert out of his car and into the back of theirs, telling him his rights and what was going to happen. He locked eyes with Arthur shortly, mouthing a "I'm so sorry" before being put into the back of the cop car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So cold the storm that I have been chasing after..!<strong>_

A few hours later Gilbert sat in the interrogation room at the police station, babbling to his brother about what happened.

"It was an accident! I did mean to hurt anyon-Oh, oh god..." He buried his face in his brother's shoulder, letting out quiet cries.

An officer stood at the door, a sorry expression on his face and a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will I find my way back home tonight, where we both started? <strong>_

At the hospital Arthur and Alfred sat in the waiting room, Alfred wrapped in his dad's jacket. Quietly curled up on the chair. Arthur had an arm wrapped around him, Matthew's red sweater held tightly in his other hand. He whispered small comforting words to his eldest son, holding his tears back. It took him a minute to look up and get to his feet when a doctor came in.

"H-How is he?" His voice was small, hesitant with tears.

"We did everything we can... I'm sorry, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur blinked a few times, falling back onto his chair and putting his face into his hands. Small broken sobs shaking his frame. Alfred gently sat up, tears streaming down his soft cheeks.

"Dad..?"

The green eyed man leaned over, wrapping an arm around his son and rocking him gently. It didn't take long for Alfred to understand and cry out loud along with his father. They both ignored the doctor as he walked away to give the family sometime alone. Arthur subconsciously wondered why couldn't someone find the time to just slow down?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Help me find my way back home tonight, where this all started..<strong>_


End file.
